Total Drama Revenge of the Island My Point Of View
by DoubleB321FTW
Summary: Keera is on the newest season of total drama TDRI ! But she has no idea what her true purpose is to be there, other than to try and win. Will she survive not only the stuff Chris has planned, but also the people she'll meet? Let's find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Revenge of the Island My Point Of View**

Ok, this story contains spoilers! Rated K+. I don't own anything except for my OC character Keera and BLAH BLAH BLAH! I THINK YOU GET THE POINT.

After a while of pinching myself, I knew I wasn't dreaming, but instead, competing on the new season of Total Drama! Failing the social part of the game wouldn't have been such a surprise (I'm not even good at the social part of life) but I knew I still had a chance at winning this game. Didn't everybody?

I was a bit mad at my obsession over poetry, although I thought I found somebody much weirder. On another part of the boat was a peaceful looking girl who wore a green long sleeved shirt, a skirt with leggings, and had blond hair that hung down her back. As much as I kind of wished I looked like her, I didn't want to be her. She was meditating and I overheard her talking about auras, whatever that is.

I don't know why I looked down at myself again. Doing that only reminded me that my first impression would usually stay the same throughout the game. I was wearing my favorite dark blue half long sleeved shirt, but to somebody like this girl who looked like Snookie, it was probably the only thing left in my closet. And my eyes were the only reason I got side bangs instead of keeping my boring flat brown hair. My hair would always cover those grey dull eyes and they still do now as I write this. It's a shame they must stay this way forever unlike those lucky people whose eyes change color every day.

Although I must say, it was a nice day for reading one of my favorite romance poetry books. I read it three times and every time it was read by me, I wondered how I still wasn't sick of it. Besides, it was always obvious that no guy would ever like me, nobody really liked me at all, but it was always nice reading about love in rhymes! As I continued reading, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, I finally saw someone who just might be friendly.

"Hi!" She said smiling, "Whatcha reading?" _Finally!_ I thought_, somebody who cares…better pinch myself again._

"It's one of my favorite poetry books! It's got pages and pages of beautiful words and descriptions of what sounds like wonderful places to be with a special man!" I said excitingly but suddenly realizing that this red headed girl would stop caring right when I said the word "poetry." She gave me one of those, "Oh that's great, I'm going to pretend I like you," smiles and continued.

"Well…my name is Zoey," said the girl now named Zoey.

"I'm Keera," I said, my excited smile completely gone and back to the way it was before.

"So you say you like romance poetry?" I nodded shyly. "Cause it looks like that guy to your right is staring at you! I think his name is Scott." She laughed which to her might have been friendly, but to me a bit annoying. I looked to my right and had the completely opposite thought when I saw the guy whose head was facing the ocean, but his eyes looked like they were glaring at me; surprise, surprise. He had spiky ginger hair and a few freckles on his cheeks. He wore a white tank and his jeans were really baggy, and if Zoey had thought that if he was glaring at me it meant he was into me, then lots of guys must have "checked me out" for years!

"You mean Ginger?" I asked trying to act clueless. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." I quickly looked around and saw another guy next to Zoey gazing at the ocean and found a way to get her to stop talking to me. "But Gazer over there looks like he's into you…maybe you should talk to him."

Zoey giggled, "Well…OK!" She turned towards Gazer as Chris was introducing us all. At the end of his little introduction, I knew something was wrong. I tried to figure out what it was, but it was too late. The boat had exploded and the rest of the cast and I were in the water.

Swimming wasn't that hard, but it was hard when everyone started talking to each other on the beach, and Ginger just had to choose me to talk to._ "_Hey Poetry Freak, people who are going to play the game stay here. Book worms like you should be swimming back home."

_Just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him, oh son of a biscuit I want to punch the dude!_ "Will you bother somebody else…you…" But just before I could say the dirty word, Chris began to speak into the loudspeaker.

"Alright campers, there will be a race to determine your teams, but be careful of the wild life there!"

Just then, there was a loud roar that soon knocked down many trees in the forest, and we all began to run. Like any girl (let's pretend that's true) right when I started to run, I tripped but saw Scott and hoped he would give me a hand. "Hey you," I shouted, "can you help me up?"

He stopped and held out his hand for me to grab. But just when I could reach it, Scott took his hand back and gave a devious smile. "Psych!"_ Why couldn't I just help myself up like a normal person_, I thought standing up to get back in the race. After a while with pain in my legs, I finally crossed the finish line.

"Yo, Rhyme," shouted Chris in his annoying tone, "you're in team B." I looked at the people who I would possibly hate for a while until the last of them showed up.

"…My uncle Bill won the New York marathon four times, because marathons were proposed by my great great…uhhhh." Thank gosh she fainted!

"You," Chris continued, "will be on team A."

"What the heck with that thing in the forest?" Scott shouted looking scared out of his mind.

"I think it's your mother, Ginger" I mocked.

"You think that's an insult? That's possible!" _Wow, that was actually kind of…funny! _I giggled behind my hand, ashamed of thinking this was funny and hoping that Zoey wouldn't see. But I soon figured out that hope didn't really do much for me. I quickly stopped laughing and started to pay attention to Chris.

"Don't worry, everything will make sense eventually. !" _Invader Zim, great to see you again,_ "Also, just thought you might all want to know that somebody will be voted off in each episode."

"What?" Zoey gasped, "But it's never been that hard before!

"I know, but since you guys are all first timers, I'm going to hide these things," Chris said holding up a wooden statue of his head, "If you play this thing, you can come back into the game even if you get voted off! Is the clef on my chin really that big?"

"Yep," Scott smiled, "and it looks like a butt."_ So true, _I thought.

"Ok, now to give you your team names…"

"TEAM LIGHTNING! NO WAIT, LIGHTNINGS SQUAD," the over achiever shouted. _I have an idea, "Lightning shut up!" _I thought, glaring at the other team.

"Well no, I already have your team names, team A, you will be known as the Toxic Rats! Team B, you will be known as the Mutant Maggots!"

There was a long pause of silence until Gazer finally broke it, "Uh what's with all references having to do with chemical waste?" But almost as if those were the magic words, the loud roar we heard a while ago came again knocking down even more trees.

"IT'S THE MONSTER!" Little Weakling shouted, terrified as Zoey and Gazer hugged each other with fear, or maybe Zoey was flirting with him…I wouldn't know! But coming from the bush was not what we were expecting at all.

"Jockette frowned, "Hey! It's just a stupid squirrel!"

"Awww…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pink screamed when the squirrel didn't blink up and down, but instead side to side

Aura Girl spoke up, "Oh my gosh! What's wrong with it?"

"Ever since we left the island, we rented it out to a Bio-hazardous waste dump family. Sweet people. But it seemed to affect a _few_ of the animals."

"Weird…I WANT ONE!" I guess the squirrel wasn't that into that plan so it roared into her face causing her to jump into Game Boy's arms. He seemed amused.

"Now, before we start the first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards. Jo, since you got here before anyone else, your team gets a trampoline, and the rats get a hack saw! What do these items have to do with this bomb?"

"Uh…he won't blow us up again will he?" asked Gazer to Zoey.

"Or will I? Those are your team totems," he said pointing up, "You need to cut them down and ride them down the river and back to the camp grounds. First team there gets first pick of the cabins. But hurry, because attached to your totem pole is a bomb that will explode if you don't put them in front of your cabin in seven minutes…starting now!"

Jockette jumped off a rock onto the trampoline and shouted," WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS!" But when she hit the trampoline, it caused her to kind of go a "little bit" not where she planned.

_Perfect time to be sarcastic,_ I thought as I lifted my arm in the air and put on a fake smile. "YEAH, CAUSE WE'RE SO TOTALLY AWESOME LIKE OMG!" _Sarcasm and poetry, my two favorite things; people shall never be added to that list. _

After that, it was Snookie's turn to epically fail, although it was her who had the idea in the first place. Little Weakling was trying to do some sort of math I never cared about that would help us win, but Snookie pushed him out of the way. "Enough of this math, I'm taking a shot at this!"

"But I calculated for Jo's wait and…"

"No, no, let her go, let me be amused," I said cutting off Little Weakling. Snookie jumped off the rock and probably would have been able to get up there…if she hadn't bounced right off of the totem and then repeat and repeat until Jockete pushed the trampoline away and made her have a hard fall on the ground.

Next up was Military Fail. He actually had a good start, until I learned one of the reasons I called him Military Fail. When he reached the totem pole, he hung onto this knife thingy (yes, a thingy) that was attached to the totem. "AH! HELP ME DOWN! HELP ME DOWN!"

"Hey Military Fail! Below you is this wonderful creation that Chatter Box's parents or whatever must have invented. Most of us like to call it a trampoline and it will rescue you from your little emergency if you let go," I snickered.

"Oh no this isn't good…YEEAWWEA…JUST CUT THE DANG ROPE ALREADY!"

"That's what we're trying to do Mike!" Snookie said angrily.

"THE NAME'S CHESTER FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MISSY!"

I was starting to wonder what Zoey saw in that guy, and she must have been thinking the same thing. "Um…excuse me?" I love watching failed love. I figured that it couldn't happen to me, so I made fun of others.

"BACK IN THE OLD DAYS WE WOULD THROW STONES," shouted Mike, Chester, whatever…as he threw a rock at the rope, but unaware of the "monster" that he hit instead. _!#$%^! _

But just when we thought we were going to get killed by this squirrel, it cut down the rope bringing down our totem using its lazar eyes! We were in the lead at first until we sort of found a waterfall…_again, !#$%^!_ , I thought as we fell, but ended up on land with the rats ahead.

I leaned so far forward to go faster that I felt like I was about to just fall, kind of like what Zoey did to get Mike to grab her…at least I thought she was flirting with him.

Sometimes I feel like I'm in a cartoon, maybe I am, but times when our log and the good cabin explodes and there's no damage on me what so ever, and we end up winning the challenge because of some loop hole, I feel kind of fake. Guess what happened…

Sitting on my bed under Zoey's, she came down from the top and decided to have some "fun" with me. Apparently we have to different definitions of fun, because it seems more like she was annoying me while I could have been reading poetry!

"HEY GIRL! OMG! Did you see how Mike grabbed me when I fell off the totem? I think he might actually like me! What if he doesn't? Oh gosh you've got to help me!"

"Why me?"

"Uh…duh, that's what friends are for right?" _If this is what it means to have a friend, I'm glad I never had one all my life. This is going to be a long season._

**THE END :D!**

Authors note:

I hope you liked it! I heard lots don't like OCs so you might as well leave now if that's you, because she's going to be narrating the entire thing. Well, I guess I just lost some people…that is if people are even reading this. And if you are still reading this, then don't expect me to have every single word exact. It gets kind of old if you ask me. Also, I probably won't be talking about every single challenge in description, because I'm sure you've watched some of the episodes. And if not, might I ask why you bothered searching this? DoubleB321FTW in the house!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains spoilers! I do not own anything except for my OC character and I sure hope I don't have to do this in every chapter O.o

It was day two, and things were going just great on the island! I woke up at ten in the morning and read some more of my poetry book until Chris called us for the challenge. I avoided Ginger while we walked to the area and it was quite peaceful. The first part of the challenge we won, which gave us a huge advantage in the second challenge. That advantage helped us win. At night, I was able to get out of "girl talk" with Zoey and I lived happily ever after. You know...I might as well say I won the million that day also! Now let me tell you what really happened in a bit more detail.

I woke up that morning at seven thirty thanks to Anne Maria and her stupid hair dryer; not really how I like to wake up in the morning. At that moment, I didn't care if I blew up in her face. It's not like our team was so bad, so maybe we wouldn't lose for a while, or ever! _I hope I can trick myself into believing that! Just look at my team-mates._

"Hey! Snooki," I shouted. I knew her name, but it just wasn't right to call her that in this situation. Besides, it's pretty obvious you would have done the same…I think. "What the heck makes you think you can just wake me up with that stupid, no good hair dryer?"

"And wait until ten to do my hair? No way, somebody on this island will be mine! Once I figure out who he is, I'll have to look good at that moment. And for your information, this dryer is not stupid and no good; it's the best thing anyone could ever create." She paused staring at my hair, "You could use one too, you know?"

Actually, I had used a hair dryer before. Doing that was annoying and it was me doing it. Having that loud noise entering your ear just isn't worth having great hair. Besides, ever hear of letting your hair dry by waiting?

I was thinking about going back to sleep, but Chris just had to ruin the idea when he spoke into the loud speaker. "Campers," he said, "meet outside for your next challenge."

His speech was pretty much blah blah blah, meet at some area to do the challenge. I didn't get why he couldn't just tell us to go there in the first place instead of wasting a minute of my life, and I barely even paid attention. Something that I DID notice was how the gamer was trying to impress Pink. _Wow..._I thought,_ Anne Maria "knows" she'll find someone, Zoey can't stop thinking about Mike, now even Sam is going after Dakota! _

As we began to walk, I muttered to myself, "What is up with people falling in love. Keera x her poetry book; that works." Right when I said that, Scott walked up to me with a sarcastic grin.

"Good morning Poetry Freak. How has your morning been?" he asked deviously.

"Quite wonderful, Ginger. Did you like my surprise that I gave to you last night?" Ok so what? I didn't have a strong reason for putting those red ants in Scott's bed! You have no idea how much I wanted to get out of girl talk that night, and I found something more fun to do. Although maybe I should have thought about what he might do to me afterwards.

"That gift was better than the stuff I got for Christmas. You better be careful where you step; there's lots of things you can trip over."

"What do you mean..?" but just when I said that, he put his leg in front of me and made me trip. I didn't really get how putting ants in somebody's bed was equal to tripping me, but hey, I wasn't complaining. And his real revenge happens on the next chapter ( spoilers!)

Our challenge was better than bombs. Trust me, I'm not being sarcastic. It had to do with telling the truth, admitting your worst secrets. To me, this challenge was WAY too easy. I guess it's because I had no secrets to admit. "…and," Chris continued, "If you don't tell the truth…you'll be getting dunked!" That was the only hard part of the challenge. I had to hope that my team-mates would admit they did something. Chris pressed a button that sent my team-mates and I into the water.

Down there was something that still haunts me, and somebody else's ( spoilers) dreams. It was Fang! I guess some fell in love when they got in the water, and some became…well that_. _He was just getting ready to eat us when Chris let us up again. "There was some sort of two-legged shark down there!" Cameron shouted.

"Yeah, the island did affect SOME of the animals living here. Ok, let's begin. Who did this on his first date?" he asked as a farting sound came out from this screen thing. I wasn't planning on laughing at any of these. I hated it when people laughed at me, and so it's obvious that Sam did too. Yes, I knew it was him. He was the only one, including me, who didn't laugh at this and he grew pink.

"Where did you get that?" he whispered and pressed the buzzer that shocked him. The next question was another reason why I called Brick "Military Fail."

"Who wet their pants on the first day of high school, and their last?" _Ok, how am I not surprised?_ Brick finally pushed the button, so I wasn't shark bait.

"Whose original name was Beverly?" I looked around at all the girl contestants on the other side. Both of them were silent. When I thought they were going to get dunked, B pushed the button embarrassed.

"Thank you, BEVERLY! But, I kind of wanted a verbal response."

"But he never talks," Dawn defended, "just look at his aura!" _I'm sorry, but how?_

"I don't care!" Chris dunked the Rats into the water. When they came back up, I realized that Scott wasn't with them and was still in the water with Fang. Of course I hated Scott then, but I didn't want him to get eaten by a shark! The ants I put in his bed made things funny, but it didn't kill him! It ended up that he did come back to the surface and I was sort of relived. Dawn must have realized that because she stared at me like she saw something in my aura or eyes or whatever she looks at!

"Thanks for the help _team!_" Scott shouted, "I'm done with this game!"

Anne Maria stood up, "If he's not doing it I'm not doing it!"

"Yeah! I don't want any of my secrets to be revealed." _What is Zoey's future boyfriend's secret!_

Next the gamer said, "Uh…I've already been embarrassed, can I stop now too?"

Chris looked like he was getting really pissed off at us, so he didn't make us do the challenge. _At least I'm still alive._ "But until then…" I knew what Chris was going to do even before he reached for the button that dunked us down.

When we got to the second part of the challenge, I didn't listen to the instructions at all, mostly because I didn't have to. Before Chris gave the instructions for the challenge, he told our team to have somebody sit out.

"Uh...Keera," Mike began, "I think you should sit out on the challenge. No offense or anything, but you don't seem very athletic. In fact, you don't really do much except put your nose in your poetry book." _Zoey, would you mind at all if I punch him?_

"Oh and I'm less athletic than Snooki over there!"  
>Zoey smiled and said, "Oh come on, your kind of lucky! You don't have to do the challenge. In fact, you can continue reading that book you like while we do the dirty work!"<em> Yep, <em>I thought, _because my pockets are SO huge! It can fit like three books. And yes Zoey, I DO carry around a poetry book around with me everywhere I go…SO realistic._

I didn't want to complain…too much, so I just sat down and watched. Zoey was right in a way about me not having to do the dirty work, but it was just annoying how Mike thought I couldn't do any of this. I wasn't in the mood for watching people fail, not even the people I hated, so…come to think of it, I'm not sure what happened! All I could remember was being woken up by Zoey. So I guess that means that I either fell asleep, or just happened to get knocked out by some sort of wizard who casted a spell on me. Would you like to be realistic today or fun?

"Keera, Keera wake up!"

"Huh, oh hi," I said looking around at everyone. Looking at the others, it made me almost completely happy that I sat out. Everyone looked really muddy or broken and it looked like Brick had a concussion. I would have added it to my list of reasons why he's a fail, but sadly, I wasn't awake to see what happened thanks to that dumb wizard. Luckily his list of fails is big enough!

"Keera, we won the challenge," she hugged me, like how all the useless popular girls would if they hadn't seen each other for two minutes._ And before it used to be easy avoiding that!_ "Come on; let's get back to the cabins."

Before I got started walking, I turned around to look at Scott to see how badly he failed. He didn't look too muddy, or injured, but there was a look on his face that seemed different than the rest of his team. Scott's team was looking a bit sadder that they lost for the second time in a row, and yet he looked almost satisfied.

_Why would one want to lose anyway? He must really hate someone on his team and wanted that person to go home._ But I pushed the thought away and began to walk. If I stared at Scott for too long, Zoey would get some crazy ideas. As if she didn't already have enough!

"OMG! Mike held my hand…sort of. But it really looked like he was enjoying it! Maybe you should find someone and we can double date! You know, if that's ok with you? Some girls like to be alone."

"Yeah, this is one of those times. Do you mind?" Maybe that wasn't a very polite way to put it, but if I said it more nicely she wouldn't leave me alone. She was one of those people and still is.

Instead of walking over to the cabins, I decided to take a walk. It wasn't very long…it was just so I could scream as loud as I could and nobody would hear me.

"AARGH, HOW MANY MORE DAYS ARE THERE?" Surprisingly, it helped me feel better…almost.

**The End :D**

**Authors note:**

This is fun! Now it's time for a lot of updates and then a long break. Isn't this great? Am I wasting my time writing an author's note? And will the world end! All these questions (probably not…) will be answered next time. DoubleB321FTW is in the house!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains spoilers! I do not own anything except for my OC character and wow this is a waste of time :/

_I think it's going to eat me…kind of ruins the purpose, _I thought staring down at my food. It made me happy that my mom cooked for me. The only ones who seemed to be enjoying themselves were Brick and Jo who were having an eating contest and Mike and Zoey. They seemed pretty happy together considering that fact that I thought I was lying when I told Zoey that Mike seemed right for her. _Still don't see why they like each other. I hope I figure it out eventually. _

"…Yeah, I like waffles too. OW!" Mike said when the spoon Brick must have choked on (Oh look, another reason why he's a fail) hit Mike. _Three, two one…_I knew what was going to happen. "AH! DUMB KIDS! BACK IN MY DAY WE USED TO EAT WITH OUR HANDS LIKE DECENT FOLKS!"

"Ha ha…that's funny. You are joking right?" Zoey asked confused.

I nudged her and whispered, "Just go with it and see what happens…or let somebody else ask for you. It would make him feel like you thought Mike was weird."

"Thanks. How do you know what to do? Has this ever happened in a relationship for you?"

"I never dated anyone before, and I doubt I ever will, but I read a lot of romantic poetry books. They usually just ignore the flaws of a guy. But mostly, that page would just be about the perfect man." I never really thought I knew that much about romance. All I knew then was that I read the books, and Zoey was happy with that answer.

Like I said before (to let somebody else ask) Jo decided that then would be a good time. "That old man thing is bringing my spirit down, but when you did that Svetlana act, that was so cool! How did you do it?"

"Oh, I practice a lot in the mirror, yeah!" I had a feeling that wasn't the real reason, but I chose to not push him and instead just pick at my food.

Everyone was pretty much occupied, even Cameron. He found some sort of toxic rat and began to poke it. Worst mistake anyone could ever make on this island. We all ran out of the mess hall as the rat began to throw the refrigerator and Mike at us. And he called me weak.

"Attention all campers," the loud speaker with Chris' voice spoke, "please head to the looming tragedy of what is Mount Looming Tragedy. Your race begins…NOW!"

Once we got there, we were all as tired as a…very tired thing. You have just experienced reading one of my amazing similes. "Ok campers," Chris said with a smile that just made me frown, "your challenge is to climb the mountain using either your hands, or whatever you find in this pile. No, this thing is not guarded by a dog; it's guarded by this cockroach!" He pointed his finger at the pile, and there digging through the stuff was a big cockroach who threw a toilet at us (real helpful Chris!). "And….GO!

I never really had a problem with climbing; I would always climb trees back at home to get away from all the trouble. It was a great place to read! But I never actually tried climbing a mountain with bare hands, and with the pressure that if you did the slightest thing to mess up, you get sent home. Yep, you can tell it was the easiest thing I ever did in my life.

To make it worse, Lightning was being normal. No, not the normal kind of normal; the Lightning kind of normal. "SHAH BAM! SHAH BOOTY! SHA…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE!" Scott interrupted saving me from annoyance. _Should I thank him?_

I didn't thank him. Maybe I would have but I didn't. Ok, I couldn't because he found some lose rocks in the mountain and didn't avoid them, but instead pulled on them so they'd come my way. Then the rocks hit me, I fell to the ground, and I pretty much just got knocked out. It was very fun in case you hadn't noticed.

In the second part of the challenge, Chris had put on some sort of snowing machine and I never thought that fake snow could feel so cold! The plus side to this was that there was another reason added to my list of why I'm glad I'm not popular._ Reason number 227,_ I thought_, if you're popular, you for some reason have to wear either a tank top, belly shirt, or sleeveless shirt with the shortest shorts in your closet. _I'm surprised Zoey didn't enjoy being a loner.

"Alright campers, the next part of the challenge is kind of like capture the flag. You can either win by stealing the other team's flag, or destroying the other team's fort. Rats, since you guys won the first part, you get to pick which fort you want."

It seemed like an obvious choice. One of them seemed perfectly safe and sort of cozy. The other one already looked destroyed, but according to Chris, not enough. "I-it-it's easy," Lightning shivered, "w-we pick the c-castle…"  
>But for the second time, Scott interrupted him "N-no, good on the outside means n-nasty on the inside! W-w-we'll take the s-shack." That had to be the stupidest thing I ever heard, but hey, we got the best fort there was; nice on the outside and even better on the inside. I didn't get to see if Scott's shack was "amazing" because I was put on defense. Maybe that was a good idea; if somebody chose you to do something right after they just broke someone's thumb in thumb wars, you would do it, right? And P.S, I found a lot of reasons that day for why Brick is a fail.<p>

Before we started the challenge Chris warned us, "Here's how it works; use the shovel to fire your collection of mystery balls at the other team's forts.

"Why are they called mystery balls," Zoey asked seeming a bit scared.

"Because they can all cause major damage thanks to our secret weapon in each ball. But some will damage you, so choose wisely. And…GO!"

Zoey (Thank gosh!), Brick, and Anne Maria were on offense. Cameron, Jo, Mike, and I stayed. It seemed like right when we began, the sun was getting higher. But B looked like it was no problem. Without thinking (at least it looked like that to me), he had some sort of plan. I'm no science nerd but it looked familiar; that was enough to make me get a bit scared.

To make it worse, the first mystery ball had been fired and it was a pretty good shot. "COME ON TEAM WE HAVE TO ATTACK," Jo shouted.

"Can't, I'm guarding the flag!" That was all Cameron was good for.

We all looked around for a second and realized that Anne Maria was still there. "Hey Poof Head," Jo growled, "I thought I told you to get the other teams flag!"

"And risk getting flyaways? I don't think so!" This is the part where Jo got furious and I hid behind a shovel, even though it would have helped in no way whatsoever. Well my point is, Anne Maria was gone and I wouldn't have cried if Jo had killed her. In fact, that would have been nice! A girl can dream, right?

It seemed like B's plan was working because then, our castle began to melt. "Oh no, we're melting! Cameron shouted. _Oh really!_

"Mike, do your Svetlana thing and go after them!" I was kind of curious to see what I missed yesterday. I heard it was weird, but it helped us win the challenge in some ways.

"I can't! My personality…uh…I mean my impression is hard to uh…"

"But who's our five time Russian champ!"

Mike gasped, or should I say Svetlana, "Iz Svetlana!" I take back what I said about Cameron not being useful. But Mike's "act" was more funny than weird. He jumped onto the shovel and flew into the other side.

It wasn't really working. Jo handed me the shovel and said, "Keera! Our castle is melting and…"

"Oh really, I didn't notice."

"Shovel the snow onto it! Maybe we can somehow rebuild it!"

I ran outside and immediately began to shovel but I wasn't too hot about the idea. I realized I got put to this job because then Jo wouldn't be sent home if I failed doing this. _Smart of you to not rebel on doing this Keera! _

I looked around as I shoveled and saw Scott looking almost scared. I wasn't sure why at first because we were losing but then I saw it. Scott took some of the snow and threw it at the device B made. And with that snowball, our castle was safe and Mike had gotten the flag. "And the Maggots win!"

"But why," I whispered so quietly, I couldn't even hear myself, "why would he want to just lose?"

"Keera," Zoey ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "We won the challenge, again!" _Oh really? I didn't notice till now. Even though Chris just shouted it out, I still didn't know._ But she looked a bit sad for reasons unknown at that time. _I'll ask what's wrong later. For now, I've got to ask what a certain someone's problem is, _I though as I turned slightly to Scott.

"I'm telling you, B stands for bad man and B is a bad man. How can you trust someone who's so secretive that he doesn't even talk?" Scott was trying to get his team, who were clueless of what he did during the challenge, to vote off B. "He hates nature you know? Just saying," he walked off and came behind the cabin, where I was standing.

"Ok, what is your problem Ginger?" I questioned him while he tried to look innocent.

"You must already think I have a lot of problems, Poetry Freak!"

"Not _those_ problems! I saw what you did during the challenge! Why did you throw a snowball at the thing that could have made you win? In fact, why did you look so satisfied yesterday when you lost? Why are you…?" But before I could bring up another flaw, he covered my mouth.

"Will you shut up? That's kind of my point!" I looked confused. "Ok, it would be kind of pointless to not tell you now; you already know WAY too much." He sighed, "My strategy _is_ to lose! Eventually my whole team will be gone and the idiots on your team will be foolish enough to make an alliance with me. And now, I already lost one of my idiots because you've been so observant."

"You seem desperate to win."

"I'm not really the richest person you'll ever see. I can really use the money, and not for stupid things like video games or clothes, or in your case, books." I never even thought Scott was sort of poor. I always thought of him as a gangster who would use the money for some bad things, but poor? That was the last thing I would expect.

"I believe you," I whispered, "just don't expect me to join your alliance of idiots!"

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone!"

I had to think about this for a minute. It was one thing to have a strategy (which I didn't) and another to tell your friend (again, I didn't have…unless of course we were in Zoey's point of view) and warn them about that person with the strategy. But hey, it's not like I liked anyone on my team. I wouldn't care if Scott took them down for me. "I promise."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," his smile grew wider and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I stood there frozen with my face burning red. That was the last thing, and I mean the very last thing I expected him to do. First of all, I would have expected him to threaten me, at least say that if I didn't tell then I'd be around longer; and second, enemies, and this I know for sure, do NOT kiss the other on the cheek. _Do I have to remind him or something?_ Before I could ask, he ran off to the elimination area, more satisfied than ever._ I'll question him some other time. I did it once already today,_ I thought and walked into the cabin.

"Hey, Zoey," I shouted, "you looked kind of sad at the end of the challenge today. Is something wrong?" No, I don't like Zoey. But try staring at a sad face while you're trying to read!

"Well, Mike has this new act."  
>"And that's sad, why?"<br>"Because," she sighed, "'Vito' has his eye on Anne Maria; do you know how this feels?"

_No, and I don't want to find out!_

Well that just made things worse. Every time I read a sad love poem that night, an image of Mike and Zoey popped into my head, and knowing I would never feel the way Zoey did turned into hope.

**The End :D**

DoubleB321FTW is in the house!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains spoilers! I do not own anything except for my OC character and WH4T NOW?

_I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly…_Just when my dream was getting great, some sort of horn woke me up. It only took me a few seconds to realize it was Chris. Well, not because I'm so smart (which I am…sort of) but because his voice shouted with his horn. "WAKE UP PEOPLE EMERGENCY!"

We all got up and ran outside and saw Chris standing with his new intern, Dakota. "Campers, get ready for your next challenge!"

_I was wondering why there was no challenge this morning! _I wasn't pissed off at Chris for doing the challenge at night, but because he DIDN'T do it in the morning. Zoey spent all day long talking about how great Mike was and how terrible Anne Maria was, and still is, while I was still trying to figure out Scott. _Why would he just tell me his strategy if I only noticed he was losing? Maybe he figured I wouldn't side with him during the merge and forgot about it. _

"Wait, now?" Brick shivered, "I-in the dark?" _Fail._

"Yep, pretty much. Your challenge will be to find clues that will lead to objects to help you win. But be careful, there's a big mutant spider roaming the forest." This kind of creeped me out, but hey, I figured that if I died, then I would be off this island and maybe missed.

I took a small look over my shoulder and caught Scott looking quite worried. I thought about it for a moment and finally came to conclusion that he couldn't lose unless that spider got him_._ "And lastly, every player you lose will go against you. And…GO!"

We ran into the woods with the Rats in the lead. I wasn't expecting them to be in the lead, but they were. It seemed like we weren't going at such a fast pace, including Jo who was one of the fast runners on our team.

"Not that I want to complain or anything," I nudged Jo, "but shouldn't we be travelling a bit faster?" It looked like the team had their first clue._ Maybe Scott changed his strategy and is trying to win now. Like he said, I know too much._

"Don't worry, I have a plan. We're going to follow them instead of finding the clue. Everyone, hide in that bush!" Again, I was going to listen to the girl who can break me.

When I jumped into the bush, it ended up having an enemy that was far worse than people. Something that gets deep into your skin and hurts more than annoys. Thorns. I was about to jump out and say how ridicules this was, but if it could help us win, I guess I'm in. Hehe that rhymed… We stayed in for only a few seconds anyway, mostly because Brick got scared and carried us with him. I guess I still have to thank him for that one; those monsters they call thorns were killing me!

Once we found the other team (at least, some of them), I began to wonder how hot this idea really was. They seemed to notice what we were doing, and tried to get us away. "Uh…How about we look over there with **the rest of our team**," Sam said looking nervous.

"Look! Team colors," Cameron shouted pointing at the tree in front of us.

Jo didn't look too sure, "I don't know…could be a trap. We need to send our weakest member up there. We can't afford to lose anyone."_ What? Why me?_ But it wasn't me. It was Cameron.

"What? But that's against the code!" _Sorry dude, I don't speak Military, and I don't know this code you speak of…_

"Do you want to do this the easy way, or do you want to win?" Without waiting for an answer, Jo grabbed Cameron and threw him into the tree. He landed in some sort of squirrel home and came out with a key.

"I found the key! Wha, Ah! The eight legged terror!" He dropped the key and fell out of the tree. Zoey's, Mike's and my head followed the key as it dropped and we all smiled. The rats were looking really messed up after they were there, and yet it was so easy getting it. But then the spider made its first move on our team.

"Hey Zoey, do you think this key will unlock something later on in the challenge?" Mike said as if he made a huge discovery as he leaned down to get the key. But at the corner of my eye, I saw some sort of web spinner thingy (yes; a thingy!) that took Zoey away. "What the…Where's…ZOEY? ZOEY? WHERE ARE YOU?"_ She's about to get eaten and we'll never see her again! Wait…gee I hope that happens to her…_

"Eh. Oh well," Jo muttered getting ready to walk away.

But then Brick came with his little code. "But there's a penalty for every team member we lose!" _Yeah, and maybe we can get Mike to shut up! Although then Zoey will be back. It's one or the other._ And that was my last thought before the spider had me wrapped up in the spinning thingy.

I landed on a giant web with Lightning, Dawn, and Zoey all wrapped up in their web of coziness. I have to admit, those things were more comfortable than the bunk beds in the cabin. "Keera," Zoey shouted with glee, "You're ok! At least we both will be until the spider comes back…otherwise you're OK! Wait, is Mike OK? Oh please let him be OK!"

_Breathe and let me answer already!_ "It's OK, he's fine," and I paused but then found a way to make Zoey happy, "In fact, he's been calling your name non-stop looking everywhere for you! He needs you by his side. In other words, YES I DO THINK HE LIKES YOU!"

"THOSE WERE THE WORDS I WANTED TO HEAR BEFORE I DIE! Although, it would be nice if I could confess to him, and maybe go out with him…"

"I'm sorry but will you shut up! I kind of didn't plan on dying while an annoying girl talked about nothing but her love life!"

"OK, fine! Be jealous by the fact that I have somebody who likes me." Of course I didn't mind if she hated me. I had to wait for that to happen in another chapter ( spoilers!).

"Your wish is to be loved, isn't it?" I turned my head around and saw Dawn talking now. I had no clue why she was talking to me for a second until it kind of made sense to me. _Why wouldn't she talk to me, _I thought, _she has a choice of an annoying overachiever, someone who has nothing else to say but "Mike", and Military Fail has just joined the web! _

"Uh…"

"You read romance poetries so you can imagine how it feels to be in love. To have somebody care for you no matter what; to have somebody always be by your side; to have somebody grieve over your grave after you die." _Ok, how did she know I read all those things from poetry? _"It must be hard for you to act like you never cared whenever Zoey talked about Mike."

"Well, not really actually." I lied, "It never really occurred to me. It's just that there must be something else to talk about besides that."

She smiled, "You don't have to lie to me. I can already see it in your aura. Not only that, I can see your future. On the sixth day, we are alive, it looks like you're" she paused unable to finish her sentence. "Never mind; I don't enjoy spoiling."

That just made me even more curious. I always enjoyed spoilers. Before I watch any YouTube video, I read the top comments before anything else. That sometimes would help if somebody made one of those "stare at this for forty seconds and you will fall asleep videos." I read the top comment and it said that he screamed. I never looked at that video again.

"OK, I don't really mind spoilers though. But if that's all you really have to say, I guess I'll be going to sleep." That wasn't a lie. I hadn't slept in a while, and did you ever hear the phrase "At least she died in her sleep"?

"You shouldn't just give up. Maybe later, tomorrow morning maybe, we can meditate. It's quite peaceful!" She said trying to persuade me.

_I'm not even sure I'm going to live. _"That's very nice of you, and I'll consider that idea. But for now, I'm just going to face the fact that it's very likely that I got pulled into this reality show to die. And now for my last words…bye, I guess." I rested my eyes for a few seconds still trying to figure out Dawn's spoiler, but like that, I fell asleep.

"Keera, Keera wake up!" I woke up by the annoying voice of Zoey and asked her what she wanted. "You said Mike was interested in me!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I said that…is there a problem?" I asked, realizing that Dawn was right about me faking all of my, "I'm interested, keep talking," act.

"OK, well maybe you should've been awake to see the VITO AND ANNE MARIA KISSING SCENE!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how long have I been asleep?" I asked caring for the first time.

"Well, Cameron, Anne Maria, and 'Vito' walked in and Anne Maria decided to give him some sugar. Then, Brick wanted to save us before he finished the challenge, but Jo told him to just finish it so we could win. We ended up losing because the Rats had more team members with them."_ Well this sucks…_

"Hey guys," I muttered as I walked sleepily into the cabin, "Brick was the one who got eliminated right?" Ok, I admit it; I slept during the elimination ceremony. I couldn't help it; I was awake all day and almost all night, and I did vote for Brick. I don't really care about one time mistakes. Brick has made many, and this was Jo's first. I'd rather have her around to help us win. Even with someone trying to lose on the other team, our team would be terrible and still lose! Yes, we are that bad.

"No, Chris made him switch teams after he volunteered to vote himself off, you dumb sleeper!" Anne Maria laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows at Mike, Vito, or whatever his name is!

Being around Anne Maria just made me wish that the spider did eat me during the challenge. _That would have been a nice destiny if knew that I was going to get more nicknames! _"Anyone know how many more episodes there are left?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Depends when you get voted off," Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Unless, you actually plan on winning, which I doubt will happen."

_Oh like you have a better chance than me! _OK, maybe she was right about planning to make it to the finals. But it seemed like the sooner I got voted off, the better. "I'm surrounded by idiots," I said, not caring if anyone heard. It was true.

**The End :D**

DoubleB321FTW is in the house!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note!

Hmm…I don't really have to say the whole, "spoilers" and "I don't own anything" thing again right? I mean, the season is over in Canada and I'm sure everyone watched it on youtube (I thank anyone who uploaded that!) Also, I just learned that people are actually reading this and just aren't reviewing. The only reason I didn't update for a while is cause I sort of lost hope, and now I'm all like "WHO CARES YO!" So yeah…here it is :P

_Must…stay…relaxed…_no this isn't what I think every second of the day! Dawn was showing me her meditating routine. It was actually quite peaceful, getting away from all the annoying people in life. It was like my dreams aren't the only way to get out of the world. And I thought dying and dreaming were the only ways. Do I even have to tell you how great that was? But something was bothering me in the back of my mind. No, wait, it wasn't in the back of my mind; it was dancing right in front of me!

"Keera, if something's bothering you don't be afraid to ask. I can help you with your problems," Dawn whispered. I don't want to call her nosy or anything but…hmm…what's a good synonym for nosy? Snoopy…maybe?

"Are you sure? I don't really want to bother you during such a great morning," I whispered back.

"Oh come on. You should know by now that I can see everything in your aura. Don't play dumb with me." _I hate it when she knows!_

"Seems to work on getting guys from what I'm told." Maybe that's not fully true, but I saw a countless number of girls doing that. I never saw them lift a finger again. Must have been because someone broke their fingers.

"So, if I can ask you any question then what was that so called 'spoiler' you almost told me last night?"  
>"Um, oh it's time to go get breakfast!" <em>You actually want to get breakfast, or want to get away from my question? <em>She did say it was going to happen on day six, so I didn't push her…a lot.

"The more you avoid telling me, the more I think the spoiler is bad."

"It could be either one. Just depends on how you think about it.

"Not really helping," I laughed. "Mind if I join you tomorrow?"

"Of course you can come. I always like the company, even if we pretty much don't say anything."

As we walked over to the mess hall, I saw Scott carving something. It looked almost like a butt from my angle, but as I looked at his hands, it looked like he was covering a part of it._ Must be a secret, _I thought_, just keep walking and maybe he won't threaten you. He hasn't done it yet._

We all stood at the dock for the next challenge, and if it involved water, it involved being in my bathing suit. I wasn't so in on the plan to be in water so I didn't bother bringing my bathing suit. I mean, the water was disgusting even before it went all toxic on me. Do you really expect me to bring a bathing suit so I can just dive right in and be all like, "Heeeeeeey the water's amaaaaaaaazing!" Thanks to that, I ended up having to wear a shirt, and shorts. Lovely.

This was obviously going to be dangerous, and it wasn't just because Dakota and that day's cameo (who was finally doing something that wasn't making out with her boy friend) spread shark bait around the ocean. If it's in the water, there will always be sharks, and if there are sharks, then, well yeah, I think you get it.

"Alright guys, your challenge is to send someone under water in these old school diving costumes to retrieve skis for your team. The first team to have theirs up wins an advantage in the second challenge."

"Ok, I'm diving," Jo said confidently.

Anne Maria, like always, wasn't in on that, "What makes you think none of us can do it?"

This seemed like a no brainer to Jo. She dropped the diving helmet on top of Cameron who groaned miserably to get out, "She has a point." Like an arrow point! :D

"Teams ready? And…GO!"

_Well, I guess I'm not needed here, _I thought getting ready to walk off the dock, _or should I stay and watch my favorite TV show, "Failed Romance." _I was referring to Zoey and Mike. As annoying as they may be at points, this was one of the times I liked it. Why you ask? Well that's where the name of the TV show comes in…

"…I swear! I don't remember kissing Anne Maria last night!" Mike was trying to convince Zoey that he didn't like Anne Maria. The best part about watching this was that I didn't feel guilty for not backing him up. You can't back a guy up when you have nothing to say. What was I supposed to do? "Sometimes I just get so into my acting I just don't know what I'm doing."  
>"So you're like…a method actor?"<p>

"Yeah," he said like he had just come up with an answer. "Look Zoey, I really like you, like, a lot!"

"Wait, you like me?" _No, the plot is getting ruined! Boo…._

"Yes, and if you want me to stop acting, then I totally will!" _Why do I seriously doubt that? _  
>"Well I wouldn't want to make you stop doing something you love, but maybe you can tone it down a little bit?" I looked down and noticed that Zoey was standing on the pumping line thing and Anne Maria must have noticed that too.<p>

"Hey, get off girl!" She pushed Zoey off of it and a bit of tan came onto Zoey's skin where Anne Maria had touched her.

"What the…?" And that was the story of how I know that Anne Maria's tan was, and is, fake. Now let's continue with the other story since I finished that one. "Are you wearing orange paint?" Let me tell you right now, that I would pay a thousand bucks just so I could see Anne Maria paint herself.

"Oh no, you do NOT disrespect the tan!" Anne Maria pushed her a bit harder, but it turns out that Mike's shirt is really breakable. In other words, she grabbed his shirt and it ended up tearing in half. Not only did it not save her fall, Mike brought back Vito.

"**Now ladies, don't fight. There's enough candy for everyone…candy being me.**"

"You got that right Vito baby!"

Zoey was silent for a second, but finally words came out. They weren't swears, and not even an "Oh no you didn't." Instead, she just said, "I get the message."

Looking at Dawn, I realized she must have seen/heard (?) this too. In a way, she looked just as sad as Zoey, staring down at the ground having the sort of look where you don't know what to do next. I never really felt that way before; usually I would just push a sad thought to the side because, um, I don't like dealing with things, I guess.

Right when it kind of looked like she had made up her mind about something, she walked over to me carrying a big trash bag.

"Are you helping 'Mother Earth' or something? I never knew there was that much…um…whatever you're carrying right now on the island."

"Oh that!" she laughed, "Those are just sea shells." Her laughing got a bit quieter until she wasn't laughing at all. "But that's not what I came over here for. Do you mind if I comfort Zoey? I don't really like seeing other people sad; it just makes me sad."

"You don't need my permission you know? You can control who you want to be nice to."

"But that's the point! Usually friends don't like it when one makes friends with the other's enemy. I want to help Zoey, but as your friend, I want to respect the fact that you don't like her."

_Did she just call me her friend?_ Having Zoey as a "friend" was very painful, and every second I was around her, I hoped she was getting a clue that I could be doing something way better at the moment. Although being a loner and all, I never actually had friends. Mostly because all people I met were…um…people? But Dawn's not a person. No; she's a wizard!

For once someone had called me a friend and I didn't run away from it, but smiled and was happy with it. "Don't worry its fine."

"Oh thank you Keera!" She ran off to help Zoey and I stood there and watched. Those of you who have watched this episode before, would know that Brick had another fail during that challenge but still managed to win. I began to realize a pattern. It's always that we lose the first part and then win the second part. Anyone else noticing this? In other words, guess who won the second challenge that day.

It was dark outside and I just got the message that Scott found out who stole all of our stuff. Although, all of my stuff was there, so I just tagged along to watch everyone get all mad and eye twitchy. But I wasn't expecting Dawn to be the one who stole.

"I'm telling you," she tried to defend herself; "I've been framed!"

I couldn't believe that she, out of all the people it could have been, was the one who was stealing all of the stuff that I couldn't care less about. Protein, a whistle, a hairbrush, and a lucky shark tooth…ok Dawn would NEVER steal that! And not to mention that the stuff they found it all in was the sea shell bag.

"Don't worry," Scott grinned, "We'll take care of her tonight." Everyone except Dawn, Scott, and I left, but Scott only stayed to say one last thing to her. "See you at the elimination ceremony," and Dawn and I knew exactly what he did.

"Keera, you don't believe that I stole those things, do you? It was Scott! He was planning to vote me off; he was coming up with an excuse! It's just like what he did to Dakota and B, except now _I'm_ the victim!"

"Well, I was kind of questioning why none of my stuff was taken, but I believe you."

"That's easy! Scott didn't take your stuff because…oh, never mind!"

"Is this another stupid spoiler? I can handle it," I said as I did my famous eye roll.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The future of day six is going to be changed because he will be voted off tonight!" _So it has, or had, something to do with Scott._ But I knew that it still would happen because of what Dawn pulled out of her trash bag. "I found this Chris head, and it will save me from elimination. I've never felt so safe in my life."

I took a long hard look at it and recognized it from that morning. It was the thing Scott carved. No wonder it looked like a butt. That doesn't matter, it was a fake! I wanted to tell her that it wasn't right, but it wouldn't help. She was going home no matter what. "Good luck Dawn," was the most I could say.

"Wait! Just in case," I thought she was going to look into the future to see what was really going to happen. Instead, she reached into her pocket, "I want you to have this mood ring. You're definitely going to need it, even if I don't go home."

"Why would I need it?"

"From what I've seen, it always looks like you don't really know your own feelings and moods. You can't always just rely on me or your gut."

"Why wouldn't I rely on my gut? I know for sure right now that my gut says…um…Ok whatever! Does it actually work? All mood rings I've tried don't work no matter what you do to them. They stay the same color even if your moods change."

"No, no. Watch," Dawn placed the ring on her finger and it turned bright candy red. "It's red because I'm mad at Scott for what he did. Now when I put it on your finger it turns…green? That's the color of worry and sometimes guilt. Well, I won't ask." _She doesn't see it coming, _I thought, _and she's the one who can see the future. Maybe she's too sure of herself._

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," I lied.

**The End :D**

DoubleB321FTW is in the house!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: WARNING! This contains a looooooooot of sarcasm. Kind of making fun of the episode…

Also…OH MY GOSH A REREVIEW! (Get ready for exclamation marks :P) I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story! I' m also so happy that you didn't see me dancing when I saw I had a review! I THANK YOU! I will never do that again…ok here it is!

"Hey, Book Worm," it was too obvious that she was talking to me. I've had too many nick names in my life! Poetry Freak, Tired Girl (I would always stay up late to read and ended up getting tired enough for everyone to notice), Loner, and my favorite, Her. I guess they're all pretty stupid, but they can get really annoying.

"What do you want Tan in a Can?" man I wish I made that one up! I kind of stole it from Chris, but I liked it.

"You'd better save up your money for plastic surgery; those cheeks of yours, waaaaaaaay to chubby." I blinked in surprise that that was the insult she came up with for me. Since I walked into the bathroom that morning, Anne Maria kept on making bad comments on every girl who walked in. I was just in there to brush my darn hair and I have to listen to her call Zoey Queen I'ma Dorka, and telling me that I needed surgery or whatever!

I stared into the mirror looking at my baggy cheeks. Whenever I wrote in first person and was for some reason describing my cheeks, I would never call them my baggy cheeks. But it was almost like when Anne Maria had said it, I began to feel like I cared. Now here I was staring at them trying to see if there was a way to suck them in so they'd look skinny. The only things I ever cared about were my favorite shirt, and eye color. Funny thing is that nobody's ever made fun of my eyes. I didn't really get why, but I was cool with that.

_Stop staring at your cheeks! _I commanded myself in my thoughts; _her confidence is as fake as her tan._ I looked down at my mood ring that was beginning to cover the red with dark blue. I already knew that blue meant that I was calming down. The night before, when I saw the Rats coming back without Dawn, it turned white. Dawn didn't exactly teach me what the colors even meant, but I think she meant to not tell me. Maybe it was kind of like a test to see if I could figure them out. Anyway, it wasn't that hard to know that white was sad, since I had felt sad before and knew the feeling. It's sort of that feeling you get when the poetry book you want at the library isn't available, except a bit worse. Maybe if you lost your family member you'd feel it. Hard to explain, but I'm sure everyone knows what it is. And if you don't…can I have your autograph?

"Alright campers; today's challenge involves fashion!" Chris said as I looked up in surprise. _Maybe we'll win again, _I thought, _ok, that's kind of obvious. First of all, the Rats have Scott, and second, we have Anne Maria. _

"Anne Maria," it was hard to smile since I was still mad at her from the bathroom, "you might actually be useful."

"Fashion, now we're talking!" she said. _Finally, something where I won't be forced to do anything hard, _I thought, _she can just do all the work!_

"Ugh, fashion," Jo muttered unhappily. "Waste of time."

"Says the girl in men's prison sweats," Anne Maria said.

"Hey! Nobody needs to be reminded that I'm a girl."

"Who's a girl?" This was the thing about Lightning. I'm still not sure whether his eye sight sucks, or he's just stupid. Although I'm beginning to have the theory that it's both.

"Zip it! You won't be walking the cat walk. No amount of fashion can help you people." I hate it when he's right. "Each team gets a wardrobe of clothes, a makeup kit, and ten minutes to dress up their model and then walk it down the runway where you will get a score from me, Chef and today's total drama classic competitor, Lindsay!"

"YAY," Lindsay jumped out of a suitcase that could mysteriously fit her. "Don't you just love my new special fashion judgey shoes?"

"Wow. We get to dress an actual model," Zoey said clearly happier than the rest of us.

"Yes; right after you catch one."

"The way they eat, they'll drop out in three steps," said Jo. _So true!_

"Did I say human model? Your models are in there!" Chris pointed his finger to the forest full of the animals I never wanted to see again, but I knew what he meant. "Ok fashionistas…GO!"

So yeah, here I was searching for a mutant animal. That is like, SO me. Hunting for a mutant animal was the second thing on my I'll Do Anything Else but This List (the first thing was die from the mutant animal I was trying to catch).

After a while of trying NOT to find a mutant animal (didn't really want to die) I ended up finding an animal...well, it wasn't exactly me who found it.

"Do you want this one to be your animal for the game?" I nearly jumped when I heard the sound of Scott's voice. Although, I really did jump when I saw the animal he caught.

"How the heck did you catch Fang?"  
>"I have my skills…and his tooth. Is that a mood ring or something? Tell me you're not one of those idiots who think that blue means sad!"<p>

"No," I replied in relief that I wasn't wrong, "Blue means calm and mellow. I kind of just though sad was white since Dawn had left last night and it turned that color."

"Where did you even get it? I never saw you wear it before."

_Oh so you're observing me now? _"Dawn gave it to me last night before the elimination." That thought made the blue on the ring turn red for only a few seconds. The thought didn't last too long though. "Wait, is that pizza?" I looked at his hand that held a nice, hot looking cheese pizza that almost looked like the pepperoni was pulled off of it.

"Let's just say that Fang is a terrible planner."

Looking at the shark fin that was tied to a rope, one last time, I wondered if I should actually take the animal. Scott was planning on losing anyway, but wouldn't it be easier to dress some sort of tiny maggot? "Keera," I heard Zoey's voice from somewhere in the forest, "Come back to where you started, we found a tiny maggot to dress up. Come and help!"

"And to think I was this close to bringing back a shark," I laughed as I ran off, but then stopped for one last thing. "Are you going to let the guy go?" I asked.

"Nah, I think I'll let it hang here for a bit; maybe for a while." _No surprise._

"It's time for the runway! First up to show their animal, the mutant maggots," Chris said pointing to us.

Anne Maria narrated, obviously in disgust, "This gorgeous little maggot is showing off a bold retro fashion like no other. 'Cause its new hairdo possibly complements a dynamite vintage 60s go-go dress. Bluh!

"Aside from the oozing and squirming…I give it an 8.5."

Chef gave us an 8 and Lindsay gave us an 8.1…or was it a 1.8? Maybe it was both. We would have won anyway! "Next up is the Rats."

We waited for a bit and finally saw the team of men, or should I say the team of idiots. But they didn't have the face that said, "You're going down eyelash flutterers!" or whatever guys call girls. Instead, they all ran to the end of the run way, scared out of their minds.

It took us only a second to know that they were running from the yeti that they caught. "WOW! That thing is HUGE!" Lindsay shouted like we didn't notice. The yeti that was wearing the worst type of clothing (don't ask me how I know. I just do) and seemed to be offended by that whole "_Huge"_ fact, so he took Lindsay and Chris' jetpack (that guy has everything) and flew away to Boney Island. It was the most realistic day of my life.

"What? So it's my fault that Lindsay is captured by the yeti? It's not my fault she's delicious." Chris was on his phone talking to some guy, probably planning to sue him. He didn't really realize we were listening to the whole "delicious" statement. Chris looked back at us as if to say "You didn't hear anything" but said something else instead. "Ok, your new challenge is to get one of these canoes, paddle to Boney Island, and save Lindsay. Well why are you just standing there? Go, go, go!"

Number seven on my "list of things I don't want to do" list, help Chris not get sued.

Don't ask me how this happened. I truly don't know. I ended up getting in a canoe with Mike. Whoopee doo! "Wow," he started, "how the heck did it go from a fashion challenge to this?"

"Well, it all started when the other team's animal came up and…"

"No, I know that," he interrupted. "You can act really sarcastic sometimes you know?"

"NO! I didn't know until now. Thank you Mike," I said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Zoey are even friends." _No we aren't you idiot. _"Speaking of which, do you know if she ever talks about me?"  
>"All the time; she talks about you so much that it's beginning to make me think I should vote myself off now. And when she's trash talking Anne Maria, I thought I'd like that. Not even close to that. So there you have it. You still like the girl? Good for you. Just keep paddling so we can get this over with…um, please?"<p>

"She talks about me? Oh man; do you think you can tell her I'm sorry?"  
>"Nope, I'm too busy pretending I care."<p>

"You do that all the time!"

"Exactly."

I knew Mike wouldn't have minded if we lost. That way he could vote me off. We have an even worse relationship now than we did then. I'll never forgive him for the things he said!

That conversation seemed so long and yet it was only about five minutes. Thank goodness that island isn't far.

We all began to run to where we all somehow thought Lindsay was and I tried to catch up. I'm not much of a runner, and I can't really flirt with guys to get them to carry me. I heard it really works.

In front of me was Zoey and Scott moving at a pretty fast pace. At least Scott was until he slowed down. He wasn't hurt, but he began to cry. Although I knew it was fake since I saw him peak from his arm, which he was crying into, to see if anyone saw him.

Scott began to sob even louder like he was trying to get attention, until Zoey finally stopped what she was doing. "Scott? Are you ok?"

"This is myfault! I got my team to vote Dawn out and she would have been able to talk to that yeti. Lindsay is doomed! Awwhaha ( how the heck do you type a crying noise?). He flung his arms over Zoey and cried even harder.

She patted him on the back, "Aw, it's going to be ok. Don't worry." _Wait a minute, _I thought, _he seemed pretty happy to have Dawn out. And wouldn't he not want Dawn here so he could lose? Zoey doesn't know that. _I looked at my mood ring and saw that the color had changed to a dark purple; a color I didn't know what mood to describe it with. _Frustrated maybe?_

The whole scene stopped before I could dig deep in my own thoughts. We continued to run when finally, we found the yeti. "Don't hurt him! He has big hairy body issues!" Lindsay shouted.  
>Jo then muttered something that I couldn't make out, but said it a second time a bit louder like she said the wrong thing. "It has issues. We've got to take that psycho yeti out!"<p>

"And I've got just the thing for that." Brick took out some sort of bomb dresser upper thing and threw it at the yeti. That day, I learned that not only is Brick a fail at life, but a fail at fashion too. Anyone could have done better than him, and it pretty much just made the yeti even more pissed off. The dude needed fashion lessons!

"How are we supposed to get Lindsay down from there?" Zoey asked.

"We need someone prettier than Lindsay to lure the yeti away!" I have to admit, that plan Cameron came up with was pretty good, but there was no way I'd go up there. Not because of the whole fashion thing. That would be interesting. I tried to imagine myself up where the yeti was, with my flat brown hair becoming all mysterious or whatever, flowing in the wind, a layer, no, two layers of makeup to cover the bad parts of me, and maybe some contact lenses to replace the grayness with some exciting color. But I knew it wasn't going to be worth it.

"Well I'd do it but not in these shoes!" Anne Maria argued first.

"I can't do it either. I'm extremely allergic to yetis. There is a big possibility that I'll die once I'm up there." Technically that wasn't a lie. It's possible for anyone to die going near that thing.

Zoey was unaware that Anne Maria and I were lying so she volunteered "I guess I can do it…"

"I guess" wasn't enough for Jo, so she pushed her out of the way and said, "Maggots, break out the beauty products. I'm going in."

I looked over at the Rats and realized that they were beginning to climb the polls up to the yeti and Lindsay. _Please fail. Please fail. _It was like the yeti could read my thoughts because some barrels suddenly appeared next to him and he began to throw them. Hey; don't ask me how they got there! Lindsay came out of a suitcase so why can't a yeti get some barrels?

_Hmm, _I thought, _this looks strangely familiar… _"Check out how well Anne Maria is doing, Keera," Zoey said, holding some of Anne Maria's stuff. It actually wasn't too bad. In other words, I've seen worse.

"So you're sure this will make me look good, right?" Jo asked.

"Ah yeah; the only person who can give you a smoking hot makeover is me."

"Might I ask why you even bother to carry makeup wherever you go and how you carry it?" I asked rolling my eyes. Seriously, just like I don't know how the barrels got where the yeti was, (or as I now call him Donkey Kong) I don't know how that girl could hold makeup, a hairbrush, and hairspray in her pocket. Maybe I should have tried it with my books in the past…

"Come on guys we're running out of time. Oh we're never going to… YEAHHHWWAW! OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE IT'S JUST MAKEUP! THERE, DONE!"

His old man "act" always comes at the right time. So in other words, Mike/Chester took the makeup away from Anne Maria and ended up sucking at putting it on Jo.

"Finally. Oh yeti! Your princess is here."

I tried to not pay attention to what she was doing. Instead I focused on the other team. Sam seemed to be going from totally rocking it, to losing his "last life." **Game over **Sadly that only lasted about a few seconds and my attention was turned back to Jo. It wasn't very pretty in looks, and in action.

"Uh hey…sweet hairball. Feel like a tall glass of gorgeous?" I don't understand pick up lines. You just end up embarrassing yourself.

Lindsay was speechless until finally words came out. "See? That's another 'what not to do.'" She laughed. I hate it when dumb people are right!

I never thought I'd say this, type this, or even think this, but being ugly helped us win the challenge. Jo got so furious with Donkey Kong and Lindsay that she punched him off the tall thing they were standing on and won for us!…again.

"And the Maggots win immunity!"

After the elimination ceremony, our team welcomed Scott to the Maggots. It wasn't really a warm welcome but it was enough. Chris had made a team switch twist so now Jo was out and Scott was in.

Having Scott on our team only reminded me that I was going to ask him what purple on the mood ring meant. Although it wasn't just him coming to the team that reminded me; it turned purple again when he said hi to Zoey. "Hello teammate." Those words he said to Zoey with a smile were glued to my mind and I felt a bit weird at the time, and those exact words were just echoing in my head. I checked the ring to see the color and there it was again; purple.

The only reason I was going to ask Scott was because he seemed almost professional with these things (who knew?). Like if you don't know what the color means, then you're an idiot. _He already thinks you're an idiot you idiot! _

"Hey Scott," I began, "You seem to know a lot about mood rings. Do you know what purple means?"

He laughed, "Wait, you actually got purple? HA! When did you get purple?"

"Err…it was twice. When you were flirting or something with Zoey when we were looking for Lindsay, and when you said hi to her during the elimination ceremony. So, what's it mean?"

He froze and stayed completely silent for such a long time and when he had an answer, Scott stuttered his words. "O-oh, ha, I-it just means that…um, i-it means nothing! It does that when you have no feeling at all. Yeah!"

"Um...are you sure it doesn't mean something bad?"

"Nope that's what it means!" Scott seemed almost scared now, "Well, I'm going to bed. Nice being on your team. Goodnight!"

"Um…what?" He didn't have time to answer. Ok, he would have answered, but he was too busy running away from me. I've gotten that before.

"Were you two talking about mood rings?" Zoey asked smiling. _Eaves dropper._ "Oh I love those things! Did you know that blue doesn't mean sad?"

"Yes I do know. It's white. But do you think you could tell me a few of the colors?"  
>"Oh sure! Red means angry, green means worried, yellow means happy, and…"<p>

"What about purple?"

"Well let's just say I feel that way whenever 'Vito' and Anne Maria get together. Why? Did it turn purple or something? Oh gosh, another love triangle perhaps." At that moment, I realized what that meant and why Scott was speechless.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Without waiting for an answer, I ran over to the dock of shame (if they still called it that) and threw my mood ring into the ocean. _Zoey is wrong about the mood ring colors, _I tried to believe myself but there was no other way. _There is no way I'm jealous of Scott and Zoey. No way at all I'm purple about it! _The last color I saw of the mood ring was green, and the color matched my mood perfectly.

DoubleB321FTW is in the house!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: oh my gosh it's been like…5 months or something? Ok, I promise that a chapter will never take this long to make again (I hope…)! Really, I think it was just the fact that I didn't enjoy making all the exact dialog, so from now on, things won't be as "exact" as they used to be…Well anyway, thank you for hopefully not thinking that I stopped writing this! I'll let you know when it's actually gonna be over. Thank you to all who have reviewed (Angel, ToLazy2Login, and B-chain!), and to all who have favorite this story (Ginga no Yousei, crimcon22, and midnight star237!)! Anyway, sorry about the long wait, thank you for everything, and here's chapter 7! Enjoy :D

I hated this. I just simply hated this. The poem in the story used to be sweet! In fact, it was one of my favorites!

…

Well, I have about 200 favorites, so it's not like this was a big deal.

I would have been happy to have a crush on Scott, but now I understood how Zoey felt. Now if I ever had to pat her on the back and say "I feel your pain", I will actually mean it.

"You could just skip that page," Scott muttered next to me. I almost fell off the chair hearing Scott's voice while I was "deeply thinking" about poetry.

"I could…but then it just wouldn't feel right…" I tried to choose my words carefully, but ended up failing.

"Why? So it feels like an accomplishment?" he laughed thinking what he said was a joke. I wasn't so happy to know that it wasn't a joke though. You heard me; reading that book for the fourth time was pretty good for me. Then it would someday be the fifth time, then sixth, and then after the sixth I'd probably find an even better one.

I tried to change the subject, "So now that you're on our team, does this mean that you're still going to try and lose?" Reasons to worry that he would get rid of me: I was the only one who knew his plans, I'm completely useless if he needs an idiot (since I'm smart *wink*), and because he now knew that I felt jealous whenever he was around Zoey. I didn't understand why I was jealous when he was just around Zoey, and not even flirting. _Maybe he's plotting with Zoey and I feel as if he should be plotting with me…,_ I thought, trying to reassure myself, even though I knew I was lying. _Uh huh… and he'd be sending me to the hurl of shame with lots of love._

He was quick to answer, "Uh huh…"

"And you're going to pick us off one by one?"

"Uh huh…"

"And…"

"Will you shut up for a second?" he shouted when I expected an "uh huh". "You're worried that I'm going to pick you off first, aren't you?"

"Yes,"I replied looking at the table, which still held no food.

"You're correct, unless, you listen to me. So far, I've gone this whole game without an alliance…sort of. They weren't an alliance since I just gathered them up with no promises of going to the finals together. If you listen to everything I say, and do every vote correctly, we can both go to the final two." He held out his hand, "shake this and you're in. Don't, and you'll definitely find yourself on the hurl of shame tonight." Fun fact: I hate black mail.

I hated myself after figuring out I had stared at the table most of the time he was talking. When someone makes a deal with you in this game, you must make sure they're telling the truth. And to make sure they're telling the truth, you have to look at where their eyes are staring. I've heard that if someone lies, they don't look directly into the other's eyes. It's not like people look into each other's eyes because they think they're pretty…I think.

As well as I knew, it would actually be good to have him by my side. Although, I also knew it would also be an advantage for Scott. The reason for that is because I wouldn't blurt out his plans to everyone, I would be more of a follower than a leader, and he would probably beat me easily in the final two.

To tell you the truth, getting to the finals would be great enough to me. I only wanted to prove that anyone could win. I mean look at Owen! I kind of ended up proving something else in the end, and it wasn't that poets could win too. Ok, just going to say this now; I don't win at the end of the story. I'm sure you all know that though since you've all watched this series. I get nothing but the idea of making this story, and knowing what the hurl of shame is like.

"Ahem," Scott's hand was still out there, waiting for me to shake it. Guess, what? I shook that hand. And guess what else? He was looking directly into my eyes. How did I know that he was? Well duh, I was staring at his! He had to know I was on his side, even if it did mean staring jealously at that bright blue color that he didn't deserve! I didn't even know he had such a nice color. From far away, most eyes look grey, and I never looked at him up close before.

Alright, enough about eye color; we were in agreement; that was that.

I thought all of this was over and I could go back to staring at the table, but he opened his mouth to say one last thing, which led to another last thing, which led to another- you know how conversations go.

"Now let's work on your self confidence," he said with confidence. I just stared up at him blankly. "Well I don't want to have someone by my side who thinks she's not good enough for anything."

"Maybe I'm _not_ good enough for anything."

"You're doing it right now!" he groaned, "The next thing you'll be doing is saying you don't have self confidence."

"But I don't," _whoops, wrong thing to say…_ "Um…well, your…um, MEAN, and, um…SELFISH!" What? It's true, why shouldn't I have said it?

He shook his head slowly-I had seen people do that when they were either annoyed or just felt like a good shake. Usually it's the first one. "Then why did you agree to join me in this alliance?"

There was no point in lying to him, for he already knew why. "Because I knew I could get further in the game."

"And are you going to beat me when we get to the finals?"

"_If_ we get to the finals…"

He slammed his hands onto the table making it shake and narrowed his eyebrows, "WE WILL!" If this was one of those extremely non-realistic cartoons, I knew he'd have smoke coming out of his ears, and his face would be as bright as a tomato at that moment. But I didn't need those clues to tell that he didn't like those words. Looking around, I noticed a few people were staring at us after Scott shouted, but I looked away and remembered how much he wanted that money, and how horrible it would be if we didn't make it.

He cooled down a bit realizing too that others were watching. "When we make it to the finals, you will actually try to beat me, right?" he asked still recovering.

"Yes." I thought that was the right thing to say.

"Then maybe you will win." Scott had actually got me to imagine myself taking the prize of one million dollars. Then the thought came of him asking me to give him some of the money since he'd probably be the reason we'd get that far. But he had actually gotten me to believe that maybe instead of a 10% chance of winning, I then had a 100% chance of winning! ...or maybe a 75%…but it was much better than my thoughts before. I wanted to continue having those thoughts, and maybe my thoughts could come true…in some sort of…weird magic? _Maybe Friendship. Friendship is magic _(A/N: My Little Pony anyone?).

"…And if it turns into a cross scull, we'll dedicate this episode to you," Chris continued as if we could all do this with our eyes closed - which would be kind of impossible considering that we'd never see the any of the warnings. "But don't worry; it isn't going to come to that. I sent Dakota down there for forty minutes and she's fine…I think…"

I just stood there. I could have said something, but what the heck would that do? I could have been all like, "This could get us killed," but he would have been all like, "Yep, but I wouldn't get blamed since you signed the contract," and I could be all like, "GIIIIIRLLLLL there is NO WAY I'm doing this," then he'd be all like, "GIIIIIIRLLLLL this is for a million bucks"

…

Ok I'm done; back to reality.

"…Now move it peeps!"

"Can you at least give us a hint about where to find the statues?" Zoey asked like she was going to get a great answer. _Yes Zoey, I will give you a hint. It's in a mine._

"Funny story about that…the statues have gone missing. Someone or someTHING down there must have taken them."

"Is it well lit?" Brick said in fear.

"It's a mine Bro. It's pitch black all the way. But there will be flash lights and fire flies on the way. First come, first serve. Any who…time's wasting and so are your blood cells. So…GO!"

"Come on guys! We've got to get running…NOW!" Zoey said like she was pushing herself to go in so she could get this over with. The death alarm things didn't start till we got under there, but it would be nice to win.

Scott shouted before any of us could move, "Wait! We need to think about this all first. Like, what the cross skulls means in this game. What if it's a hint about the immunity Chris head!" I had totally forgotten about that! I should have been looking for it, but nooooo I just _had _to have a book! "Anyone have any ideas?" _Stop making it obvious! They're going to figure out eventually what you're doing. _"Hey, Keera, you got any idea what that means?"

I could see the Rats already heading for the mine. "Um…I'm pretty sure it means that we should run for it when we're down there, because we don't want to get hurt!"

"Yeah, but hurt by what?"

I stuttered a bit, "G-guys, I-I think we should really go, like, now." No, there wasn't a monster behind me or something. I just didn't want to ruin Scott's plan without getting in trouble, which somehow scared me.

They had no trouble listening to me though. We were first of all, heading for last place, and second, I'm sure Zoey wasn't the only one who wanted to get this over with.

But of course, Scott used his ultimate power on me; the thing that makes me slow; no he did not take off his shirt; he tripped me. No different from day one, no different from day two, just the simple leg out trip technique.

"What are you doing? You agreed to help me," he asked angrily as I got up. I knew he wasn't going help me up since he'd never helped me up before.

"I agreed to vote with you in this alliance. I never said I'd help you…"

He interrupted, "Who's the leader of this alliance? Did you ask to be leader? Hmm?"

I rolled my eyes…ok you know what? That statement is getting way to cliché. From this moment on, I shall be coming up with new ways to say "I rolled my eyes."

So anyway, my eyes did a three sixty circle as he said that. "_You_ never said you wanted to be leader."  
>"Well I'm saying it now Keera. Now run slowly. You're good at that." <em>Gee, thanks.<em>

I opened my mouth, trying to think of a good come back sentence, but like always, nothing came out. I just ran…slowly.

And people noticed…not so slowly. "Keera," Zoey began, "I thought you agreed to the idea of running. The rats are in front of us, and I know for sure you love winning as much as you enjoy poetry! So can you please run faster…if that's ok with you?"

"I'll run at whatever pace I'd like. I'd like to run fast but this is pretty much as fast as I can go. Are you trying to change me Zoey? Are you not happy with me?" _I'm not too happy with me…oh wait, self confidence! Um, I can run fast!_

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like-,"  
>"It's fine! Geeeeeeeez."<p>

At this rate, I wanted to lose. I wasn't quite sure who Scott wanted to vote off that night, but I wanted it to be Zoey. She should have gone a long time ago, but nooooooo we kept on winning…which isn't really a bad thing either.

I just decided to ignore her and keep "running".

"Keera, Keera! Wake up," I blinked as I heard Anne Maria's voice in a sort of loud whisper. She kept on pushing me until I sat up all the way, and it wasn't until then I found out we weren't with the rest of the team. "Where are we?"

"Do you really expect me to know, Anne Maria?" I said still sleepily, "Let's try to remember what happened, ok?" She nodded. "Ok, once upon a time…um…we were in this mine, right? And we were all in the lead and stuff right after being behind for a while." Suddenly, I remembered how we weren't losing anymore. _Where are they now?_ It wasn't like I could do anything about it at the moment, but just the idea of Scott not trusting me gave me chills.

"So then…" I continued, "Manitoba…"

"I think you mean Vito," Anne Maria corrected.

"Um…maybe it was Mike?"

"It was my Vito acting like some other goof, goofier than Mike or Svetlana! Why does Vito even pretend to be those people?"

I rolled my…

My eyes did a, a one eighty times two. "Whatever! Anyway, 'Vito' suggested taking the carts, the idea failed, and then we fell into some water or something."

"Or something?"

"You try remembering what happened!"

She gave a stupid smirk, "Good idea; I think I will. So after we fell in, Scott then landed on top of my poof and you laughed. I got all mad at you all since nobody seemed to care, and suddenly felt some creepy thingy…"

"Thingy? You won't let me say 'something' and you're allowed to say 'thingy'?!"

She ignored me, "Then, I heard the faint sound of you laughing at me again and karma must have gotten you for that." _Great; you laugh at someone, and then you're stuck with them in a mine._

"Uh, Anne Maria…what are those?" We both turned our heads and saw what looked like a colony of 'thingies.' Let me try to be more explanatory; huge; ugly; pig bear mole like looking, sharp teeth, and scary. Is that enough? Oh yeah! Like everything else, MUTANT!

"Anne Maria! Try not to make any sudden move-," I tried to whisper with only part of my mouth, although sadly, all the work of trying to move it was ruined.

"STAY BACK! YOU TOUCH MY POOF I'LL TOUCH YOU!" Well, at least I didn't have to stay frozen anymore. But with a snap of the king's fingers, one of those _thingies _picked me up by my shirt, and the rest just backed away.

"Hey! Why the heck does _she _get to stay on the ground?" I whined as I tried to get out of the thingy's sharp teeth.

"Girl, stop struggling unless you want your shirt ripped off so the whole world can see your bra," she laughed. _What? Oh yeah, this is reality TV. _Somehow I kept forgetting there were cameras everywhere, and I wasn't sure if there were cameras in here.

But I saw the thingy's "king" and knew I was partly happy to stay off the ground. It was Ezekiel. There he was. He was just standing right in front of Anne Maria, smiling. I laughed way too many times that day, but this, this was just hysterical. Well, it was for me. Anne Maria must have been scared out of her life. That's how I would have been if I were on the ground.

"Hey, aren't you that creepy stowaway kid from last season? Ezekiel or something?" He leaned forward, took a big sniff out of Anne Maria (Don't ask…) and started wiggling his eyebrows in that flirty kind of way. "Eww! Keera…can you um…GET ME OUT OF HERE?" She took a few steps back until she was at the wall.

"I would loooooooove to help, but I'm communicating with the…um…thingies…"

She snapped, "Quit call'n it that!"

Ezekiel stared at Anne Maria for a few seconds, and THEN realized how unhappy she was. And just like that, he left.

"Alright I'm getting outta this before he comes back. You coming?"

"…" I just stared at her blankly, wishing she was a bit smarter. I could have said something, but there was just nothing to say about that question. The proper answer would have been "yes" and then she'd be all like "then let's go" then I'd be all like "I'm busy" and she'd be all like "can't it wait?" and I'd be all like "USE YOUR EYES!"

But that didn't happen. Of course, Ezekiel came back, but this time not empty handed. I'd recognized that suitcase anywhere; the suitcase that held the million dollar prize inside. Or for all I knew there could be nothing inside.

"GASSSSSSSSSP," I've learned from this experience that you cannot write crying noises or gasping noises that sound correct. I do hope you understand…boo hoo. "IS THAT THE PRIZE MONEY FROM LAST SEASON?"

But when she opened the suitcase, there was nothing inside but ashes. Gee, if I had to give a nickel to someone every time I laughed at Anne Maria…um…

….

….

…

I'd be…fresh out of nickels since I don't' have many coins?

But Ezekiel being Ezekiel, ("THIS IS MY GAME EH,") he wasn't finished. He left for only a few seconds to find something else and boy was it something else! A diamond; there was a diamond in Ezekiel's hands that was about to give it up to someone who claims to be worth a billion dollars! Something that could be worth 700 to 4,000 dollars- which come to think of it, it isn't as much as a million dollars- was going to be given to Anne Maria.

She didn't thank Ezekiel, but instead, grabbed the diamond to hug it and love it forever or something while I was still getting my shirt torn by a mutant mole thing. That diamond wasn't even that big! It was about the size of a toe nail.

"This. Is. AMAZING!" Those were her last words before there was an awkward silence. After staying in a room to myself during most of my free time, I didn't mind the silence, but apparently she did. "Um, out of curiosity, what was your dream last night?"

I stared at the ground, trying not to meet her eyes as I spoke, "Why do you care?"

She looked around the room a bit, as if she were looking to see if anyone would hear her, even though it was just us and the thingies. "You talk in your sleep, and it is so annoying!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I do NOT talk in my sleep." _And it's not like you're not annoying._

"Uh, yeah you do. And it would be nice if you stopped." Her frown suddenly turned into a laugh, "Last night you said something like 'stay away from her,' and-,"

"It was just a reenactment of a poem that I read the night before!" I lied. I knew she'd believe me, because she thinks just like everyone else thinks, I'm made of poetry and nothing else. No feelings, no specialties, no fashion. I knew that most likely Anne Maria would think that too, although I was kind of hoping at least one person in the world wouldn't think that. Maybe Dawn didn't think so, but I'm pretty sure she understands everyone.

"Do you really like poetry THAT much? Is there anything else you like? Dresses? Parties? Guys?"

"I like those things, if you mean on rare occasions."

"And when would those rare occasions be?"

"I'm not too sure…" the correct answer would have been "right now" because I liked Scott (and I'm pretty sure he's a guy), a dress would have been nicer than the shirt I was wearing at that moment, and a party would be way better than this challenge.

After a bit more silence, it only took us a few seconds to realize that Ezekiel was gone again, and there were footsteps coming this way. But there was some other faint sound that slowly got bigger each second.

I was hoping it was my team coming to rescue us, saying things like, "Keera, we'll totally rescue you! Anne Maria can wait because the diamond can keep her company, and you're more important so we _must _save you!" But as the sounds got closer, I could hear things like; "Let me go let me go let me go…"over and over again.

We finally saw their images and, of course, it was the other team hung by the mutants. "Lightning doesn't deserve to be held by monsters like these!"

My eyes did a circular turn…ok you know what? I ROLLED MY EYES! Anyway…after I rolled my eyes (man that feels good to say!), I muttered, "Well neither does Keera," My shirt began ripping some more. "And Anne Maria doesn't deserve a diamond, Chris doesn't deserve a hot tub, and we don't deserve to be here on this island."

Anne Maria replied, "You know what? I don't deserve a diamond. I deserve like, a billion dollars. But whatever. This diamond is a perfect start for a new rich life!" I tried to tell her that a diamond isn't worth as much as she thinks, but she didn't listen. "You know, I'm gonna quit."

I raised an eyebrow, thinking about saying something like "Oh now you're gonna leave?" But that isn't very nice, and you know me. I'm all nice nice nice…sometimes. But then, we all saw Zeke come back, and in his hand this time was an even bigger diamond. I could just tell that everyone in the area was just frowning at Anne Maria except for Zeke. She just stood there with wide eyes and a smile. "WHOO! Aw yeah baby that's more like it! BADDA BLING!" And of course, she hugged it.

"Oh well, I guess we have no chance of winning now…"

I'm just going to pause for a moment to talk to you guys. You must have heard me say many times "I jumped" or "nearly jumped" and followed after it with something that surprised me. Now, hearing Scott's voice when I was pretty sure I didn't hear any footsteps at all would have surely made me jump if I weren't being held by a thingy. I've heard that people are very picky about how something is written (for instance, I'll probably get many haters because I'm too lazy to write down Anne Maria's accent) and will make a big deal out of it, even if I did go through all the work to put the word "nearly" there to clear things up. So I'm going to make this super clear to all of you picky people out there.

My jumping muscles tried their hardest to jump, even though it wasn't very possible at that moment, as I heard Scott's voice.

"Quiet down," Cameron whispered, so I had assumed that the whole team was there, even though it was very likely that something bad had happened. "These things must be blind, but their hearing must be…" That was the one thing that I never forgave Scott for. The statement that we were never going to win caused this, and I'm having a hard time writing this because of it. The thingies knew my team was there and pretty much started freaking out, and…well…

OK, I'm going to make this very clear to you, alright?

I will **_not_** mention how when the thingy dropped me, my shirt pretty much tore apart, and I will **_not_** mention how that was probably the worst day to wear a bra with a bunch of flowers on it. I will also **_not_** mention the rest of the chaos, for it involved Scott telling me that I had a NICE BRA, me struggling to find a piece of my shirt to cover myself up (which thank goodness wasn't all that hard, aside from the thingies that were freaking out over the fire flies that Jo had let out of her jar), and me about to die from a thingy. I do hope you understand that I don't want to mention any of that stuff. Thank you very much.

Anyway, here I was, about to die (it could have happened!) next to Cameron, Zoey, and Mike while the other team was about to escape using a mine cart that would take them out. Brick, being the buffest, had to push the mine cart, but once he looked at us struggling, it seemed as if he didn't know what to do next.

Mike was trying to hold onto the thingy's mouth or something so it wouldn't bite us, and it somehow brought me back to our second challenge. You remember, right? The one where Mike thought I should be the one to sit out because I wasn't athletic enough? I sometimes laugh about that now because he said it as if he were more athletic than I was. Truth is he's pretty much as athletic as I will ever be. Now, I'm not saying that I wasn't thankful that Mike was helping us, or that I got to sit out on that other challenge, but really; that was a bad time to finally figure that out.

"Zoey…," Mike struggled a little more, "there's something I need to tell you! I…," If Mike and Zoey together were cute, and I wasn't about to get killed (but mostly if they were cute together), then I would have had a fan girl moment. But even if I wanted to fan girl over it or not, Brick had decided to save us. You read that clearly right? If not, I'll write it again. Brick decided to save us. Brick decided to save us.

Brick

Decided

To

Save

US!

"Never leave a man behind," He said smiling, forgetting that there were two girls on our team.

The ride out wasn't very pleasant at all, but the most important part was the fact that we got out. We may have had no tracks to ride on at one point and ended up flying out, but we were OUT!

Of course we didn't land gracefully on our feet, but instead, piled on top of one another in much pain. Chris and Chef were standing nearby in these yellow "safety outfits" or something.

"And the winner is

…

….

…..

THE MAGGOTS…again."

"We're still ali-ive! We're still ali-ive!" ßThis here was the song I kept singing over and over again as we were walking to our cabin. I still only had a part of my shirt to cover myself up, but for some reason I didn't care. Wait; I know why; IT'S CUZ I WAS ALIVE!

Although, I did sort of end up caring when Scott caught up with me. He gave me this weird look, and I right away assumed he was trying to get a look at my bra or something.

"Quit looking at me," I narrowed my eyebrows as I held onto my shirt piece more securely.

He raised his eyebrow, not showing his happy side. Scott still wasn't happy that we won, and I thought I couldn't change that. "You can't expect people to not look at you while you're singing something like that. Everyone knows that they're alive!" I blushed a little and also made a mental note to never sing in public again.

But his frown suddenly lifted into a small smile. "Besides, it's hard to not stare at your smile." I stared at him like a dope for a few seconds, still trying to let all those words sink in. Ironically, I ended up giving him this really fake smile, but he just smiled back and walked off.

What had just happened was kind of hard to believe. It was hard to believe that Scott had, not only given me a compliment, but also the fact that it wasn't a compliment that someone could just find on the internet. You know, things like "You have the face and lips of an angel," or something like that. I tried to believe that he just gave me a compliment, but that was hard to believe when remembering that I was talking about Scott.

_He just gave me a compliment…I'm pretty sure…what if he's trying to get me to gain his trust more. Does he believe I don't trust him enough?_

**The end :D**

**Authors note: and that pretty much concludes chapter 7! Stay tuned for chapter 8, which will hopefully not take as long…3!**

**DoubleB321FTW is in the house!**


End file.
